


Harder Than Easy

by SpookyMoth



Series: Sing Me A Song [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: First kisses are a thing to remember. Sakura and Sasuke would never forget theirs.A songfic based on the song "Harder Than Easy" by Jack Savoretti and Lucy Styles.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sing Me A Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834615
Kudos: 15





	Harder Than Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song while reading.  
> Here's the link:  
> https://youtu.be/Hs34L3BLbFQ

_So you think that I'm harder than easy,_  
_And you find me as strange as the truth_

The rain had drenched her completely. Her hair hung in strands on her face when she finally noticed his chakra again after hours of searching.

He was sitting on a fallen tree with his back to her, the dead leaves hanging down sadly. His cloak nestled against the falling tree bark and the dead wood.

Her feet carried her in his direction. Her breath was hard, her heart was pounding.

He sat upright and was not hunched in pain. He was fine.

She could tell from his attitude that he had recognized her. He pulled his shoulders up briefly before dropping them again.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered and reached out for him.

He jumped up and pulled a kunai. He pointed it in her direction.

His uneven eyes stared at her angrily. He had activated the sharingan.

It flashed threateningly.

"Leave me alone," he hissed.

_I'm as guilty of judging as you are,_  
_But the difference is I don't judge you_

"No," she said firmly, reaching for his wrist.

He dropped the kunai as she pushed hard. He didn't show a face, didn't even struggle. Sasuke would never seriously resist her.

Not after all the time they had traveled together. All the years that lay between them. Years full of good and bad times. Years of friendship, sincerity and solidarity and constant hope for more; for real love.

He was hurt, maybe even ashamed, and he didn't want her to see him like that. But she had still loved him in his darkest hours. So she wasn't going to leave him alone right now.

"I didn't look for you for so long and then leave you to your own devices."

His sad, rushed look faded like the sharingan when he heard the angry undertone in her voice.

His lips opened slightly as he breathed out gently. Sakura exhaled deeply.

The cold wind and rain disappeared in the background after she knew Sasuke was fine.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because you're hurt."

It remained unspoken what kind of injuries she meant.

_You believed in your fairytale endings,_  
_Now you find yourself down on your knees,_

She gently stroked the cut on his cheek and let chakra flow into her hand. He closed his eyes at her touch.

She has seldom been as close to Sasuke as in those moments. When she was allowed to touch him without being startled.

They had become more familiar to one another. Sasuke let himself be carried away to let her sleep on his shoulder at times and his looks, so shy and yet loving, that he gave her when he thought she would not see it.

Sakura noticed how his pulse calmed down, he slowly came to rest. When the cut had healed, she felt his body for further injuries and wrinkled her forehead.

He silently endured her treatment. The previous fight had made him tired. Now that Sakura was there, he could let himself go.

Let the mindfulness grind away, because like him she was trained to recognize dangers before they were anywhere near.

He was exhausted to the core. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

Finally she knelt in front of him and pulled the fabric of his pants apart on the shin. He sucked in a sharp breath as a breeze passed the open wound.

"Get up, Sakura," he tried to stop her. "It's just a small cut."

She snorted. "I can see your bone."

Then she mumbled something incomprehensible, that sounded a lot like "idiot".

Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

_Like a rock that's been changed by the ocean,_  
_Or a shipwreck lost out at sea_

After Sakura had stopped bleeding and bandaged his leg, Sasuke's self-loathing was only a small, barely perceptible noise in his head.

It has been his constant companion since he was little and lost his family. A piece of himself, but over time this piece became smaller and smaller. Maybe soon gone. Especially since Sakura was with him.

He looked over all of her arm and leg injuries. Her shirt was deeply incised in two places on her stomach. He could see that she had two glowing red scars there.

Sakura hadn't even bothered to heal her wounds completely. She had saved her last chakra reserves for him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve HER.

_Sing me a love song,_  
_I'm your man_  
_I will always love you_  
_The best I can_

"Thanks," he said finally.

"What for?" Sakura got up and sat with him. "I only healed your wounds."

The rain was just a soft splash in the background.

"For everything."

He looked for her hand and took it into his.

Sasuke saw her cheeks turn slightly red and she gasped.

His touch always had the same effect on her. He could not only see, but also feel them. Her closeness calmed him, just as his troubled her.  
Like fire and water.

_In our story of riddles and poems_  
_Every word that you speak tastes like stone_

"You don't have to thank me for that, Sasuke-kun.“ She smiled. "That's why I'm here."

He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have just disappeared earlier. At least not without looking after you." 

She squeezed his hand. "It's all right. You don't have to explain yourself."

He sighed.

"But I want to.“ He slowly removed his hand. Before disappointment spread to her face, he swung his arm around her waist and pulled her under his cloak.

Only now did he notice how much she trembled. Even if it was summer, hours of rain could force even the strongest shinobi down. Fortunately, it had finally stopped raining.

In the distance, a few birds chirped to announce the evening.

_Like a melody sung by a jester_  
_Some are stolen, some are your own_

“I don’t take it for granted to be loved”, he began as Sakura nestled against him. He could barely hear her rapid pulse as his own drummed in his ears.

"Everyone I loved died. I almost killed you." Sasuke heard her swallow hard. "I know how much it hurts to lose those who matters most to you."

He looked down at her. Sakura looked at him with love.

The way she always did. Even if he hurt her; especially then. As if her love could keep him from the darkness in his heart.

_At the end of the day when you're lonely_  
_After begging to be left alone_

"So I wanted to cut all bonds between me and Konoha. It just hurt too much."

"I know, Sasuke-kun.“ Her voice sounded tired. "That's why I never gave up to get you back."

"And I'll be grateful to you forever for that."

He pulled her closer to him and finally she stopped shaking.

His hand gently caressed her arm. The cloud cover burst open and sent a few rays of sunshine.

_You can look at this world as your kingdom_  
_If you want you can make me your home_

They sat there for a while, lost in thought, when her voice broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

She straightened up, her eyes opened with effort.

Her green eyes looked at him. Then her hand brushed the strands of hair from his face lightly like a butterfly.

"You are a good person." Her hand paused briefly on his chin, and went back down to his chest where she clung to his shirt. "Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"If you say that, it's true," he whispered.

_Sing me a love song,_  
_I'm your man_  
_I will always love you_  
_the best I can_  
_Hold me close don't let me go_  
_I will always love you the most_

"At least you listen to me once.“

He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Then if it suits me," he replied.

Now Sakura laughed. The log below them vibrated. Their eyes met.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He bent his face closer to hers and his lips touched hers. Sakura froze for a moment, but then moved closer and returned his kiss as hesitantly as he did.

Her lips were warm. Her mouth a refuge.

His hand went to her chin and held it tight, while he gave gentle kisses on the tip of her nose, cheeks and lastly on the forehead.

_Sing me a love song,_  
_your my man_  
_Will you always love me the best you can?_

“Thanks, Sasuke-kun.”

“What for?”

“That you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Naruto story ever I wrote around a year ago.  
> After hearing this song on Grey's Anatomy (Season 7, Episode 12 for the people who want to know) I instantly had Sakura and Sasuke in my mind because this song fits so perfectly.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
